


О пользе умения вовремя прикусить язык, которым Асмодиан так и не овладел

by LazyRay



Series: Цепь и ошейник прилагаются [2]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen, your tongue man
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Почему Асмодиан, или </em>
  <br/>
  <em>За что Ланфир так с ним, или</em>
  <br/>
  <em>О пользе умения вовремя прикусить язык, которым Асмодиан так и не овладел</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе умения вовремя прикусить язык, которым Асмодиан так и не овладел

\- Не понимаю я, – задумчиво произнес Асмодиан, рассеянно перебирая струны арфы (в такт скрипу повозки – с отвращением заметила Ланфир и дала себе слово проесть плешь купцу, но заставить смазать чертово колесо).  
\- Чего еще ты не понимаешь? – раздраженно ответила она.  
Маскировка маскировкой, но облик уродливой толстухи был глубоко противен красавице, сама необходимость проклятого маскарада выводила из себя. Асмодиан тоже раздражал. Но он был еще нужен.  
\- Почему я? – вопросил её спутник. – Я думал, что ты будешь действовать заодно с Саммаэлем, если уж на то пойдет.  
\- Почему именно с ним? – будь ее воля, она б ни с кем из них не связывалась.  
\- Ну, у вас столько общего, – пожал плечами «менестрель» и выдал россыпь нот из песни, которой никто уже не помнил, кроме горстки людей, называющих себя Избранными.  
Она уже знала, что он сейчас скажет, и жалела, что пока не может перерезать ему горло.  
\- Льюс Тэрин, например. Вы оба связаны с ним. Саммаэлю он не дал стать первым. Тебе... просто не дал.  
Ланфир сжала кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в собственные ладони, сдерживая свою ненависть из последних сил.  
«Я уничтожу его, – поклялась она. – Я так повяжу его на Льюсе, что он ещё взвоет! Я его заставлю сопли утирать этому Ранду! Посмотрим тогда, как он запоёт про общности!»


End file.
